Sucked into Kingdom Hearts 3: Old and New Warriors of Light
by Kingdomroxas2
Summary: Two girls watch the E3 conferences, they get excited about 3rd game and they fall asleep and the dream they both have is the first test to have a keyblade. So now they are thrown into kingdom hearts and must help save all the worlds.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Kingdom Hearts

I do not own the Kingdom hearts characters or the keyblades used, I only own Emma and Melody

* * *

**Chapter 1 Enter Kingdom Hearts**

Tonight me and my friend were watching the E3 conferences on ustream to see what games were coming out. My name is Emma, I have long light blue hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. My friend Melody has long brown hair, blue eyes and was also pale. We had just finish watching Final fantasy 15 trailer, "Omg Mel don't you think Noctis is hot" I said, still thinking about his nice black and leather clothes. She nodded, "Yeah I agree they need to have a hot guy after Lighting but there is only like 2 girls in this game" She said. I nodded and the Japanese then announce a special trailer. We started to watch, When Disney came up we both though "Kingdom Hearts". "It's going to be just an Hd version of all the previous games" I said and Melody nodded but we were still glued in watching it. Then when game title of the was shown we were shock. "Its KINGDOM HEARTS 3, its kingdom hearts 3" we both shouted and ran around the house.

Luckily we don't have parents as we were both abandoned, even social services don't know who our parents are but when we became 17, they gave us our own houses and help us find jobs and that to help build up lives. When we stop shouting, we look what they were showing next it was another boring Assassin's Greed game. "Lame" we both said and turned of the ustream. "So Mel what do you want to watch next" I ask her. "Lets watch Demyx time" she said. So I put on episode 1 and we both sing to the sitar opening. Yes we are both crazy fangirls of Demyx time but it was a cool show and we also respect Parle Productions and have made our own cosplay costumes from kingdom hearts. I cosplay as Marluxia, Roxas, Demyx and the most terrible character ever Vexen. I was force by Mel to do Vexen as act weird but also can do the voice that Kelly does. Melody cosplays as Zexion, Axel, Luxord and Xigbar which she hates but was force by me to do it as she pulls it off so well but also revenge for making me do Vexen.

We turn off the laptop after watching Demyx time for a hour. We go to our separate rooms, I change into my pjs which was Kingdom hearts top with Riku, Sora and Roxas on and some black shorts that say Chester on one side and Demyx time on the other. I get into my bed and cuddle my Riku Plushie and fall asleep. In my dream I was climbing up a stair case, that look like how Sora got his keyblade, when I got to the top and look down at the floor. On the circle it had Aqua, Ventus, Terra and Master Eraqus on it. I then felt someone tap me on the shoulder, which made me jump ten feet in air and I turn around to see Melody smiling face. "You idiot you could have given me a heart attack" I said and she raises her hands up in defences. Then I thought "Why is Mel in my dream", so I ask her and she said "I thought this was my dream".

We then look confused at each other. "Are you two ready to save the other worlds, to regain your lost memories of the past and make a better future. To save those who are lost and become a warriors of light" the low voice said. That voices snap us out off our confused state. "Yes we do" we both said. Then out off nowhere, two swords, two shields and two staff appear. "What will chooses first and what will you give second" the voice said. We both chooses the swords which appeared in our hands. We look at the two remain objects and then nod. "We both choose to give up the staffs" we said and the staffs disappeared. The shields then turn into light and went in the swords. "First you must learn how to fight to wield a keyblade" the voice said and huge heartless appeared the same one that Sora faced. "That's one big heartless" I said with a shock faces. We both start to run for our lives and Melody was shouting "This is just a dream, this is just a dream". We stop at edge the pillar, "Do not fear the darkness, become stronger than darkness use the light to shine through the darkness" the voice said. We both calm down and look at the heartless. We both nodded, then charge towards it and swing our swords at the heartless. We dodge the attacks it throws and we swing at it legs, which caused it to fall to its knees. We then jump in the air and both hit it on the head, this makes it disappear and heart floats away.

"You both ready to remember your skills that uses to have and the people with it" the low voice said. My sword then transforms into two keyblades, which are Oathkeeper and Stormfall. I look at Emily to see her sword has transformed into two keyblades as well and she had Ends of the Earth and Brightcrest. "Good luck and your journey starts now" the voice said. Then there a black hole under us and we fell through it. All you heard from us was "ahhhhhhh" as we fell and I look down to see we were falling into a world. I black out but feel the soft ground beneath me but also strong arms of someone picking me up as I fall back asleep.

Melody prov

When I was falling, me and Emma screamed as loud as we could and I look down to see we are heading for world but I then black out. I was on the soft ground and I opened my eyes a little to see a blue robe, big black shoes and some converse shoes and I then black out again. I feel someone pick me and take me some where, I then fall back asleep wondering what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Yen Sid and New Clothes

I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Emma and Melody

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meet Yen Sid and New clothes**

Emma prov

I woke up but my eyes lids felt heavy, so I could not opening them. My other senses were fine, I felt like I was on something soft and also something wet was on my forehead. I thought of what had happened and maybe that might have been a dream for being excited about Kingdom Hearts 3. After a while my eyes were no longer heavy, so I fluttered open my eyes and I sat up to notice that I was no longer in my room.

I was in a room that had blue walls and light blue caret and a desk and bed. I look down at myself, thank god my pjs were still on and that the person that brought me here had not done anything. So I got up, I went to open the door but something was stopping it and so I try again but this time two keyblades appear in my hands and a light shot at the keyhole which open the door. I then remember my dream of earning my keyblades and thought "shit", I was now in the kingdom hearts world and I made my keyblades disappear. I ran out of the door to try and find Melody. After running around for an hour, I saw a window and walk to it. When I look out I could see the stars and also that I was in tower.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder and scream. I turn around to see Melody, "For god sake stop doing that" I said angry and raised her hands up in defences and said "Sorry". We hug each other, happy that we were safe and I told her that it was not a dream and that we were really in the Kingdom Hearts world. We both look out the window and look at all the stars, so many stars which means so many worlds to save. "It's beautiful how many worlds there are" a voice said and we turn around to see Master Yen Sid.

We bowed to him feeling a little scared, "raise your head you need not siblings of great warriors of light" he said. We raised our heads but I was confused about what he meant by "siblings of great warrior of light". "What do you mean master?" I said and he look at me shock. "I see that Xenhnorts work is behind your memory lost" he said. I was confused even more, we were not from here this was just a game, how could Xenhnort do anything to us. "I see you are both confused I will explain, come with me" he said and we nodded. We walk with him and we reach a door he open it and went to sit behind his desk. We stood in front of it.

"About what you said earlier Master that is impossible we are not from this world, we are from a world where everything that has happened here and other worlds is just a game we play called Kingdom Hearts" I said and he was shock that I knew about Kingdom Hearts but return to compose himself. "Yes I understand that you know everything but that where you are wrong your really home was The Land of Departure and it was Xenhnort doing of taking away your memories and sending you both to an unreachable world, so you both would ruin his plans" he said. "WHAT" we shouted and he then explain the whole story that I was Aqua younger sister and that Melody was Terra younger sister and that Xenhnort had found that we knew of his plans, so he erased all of our memories of everything and sent us to that world.

We nodded, he told us to go to a room where three fairies would give us new clothes and we nodded. I opened the door to reveal the three fairies from sleeping Beauty. They smiled at us, "Look girls who come to visit us the sisters of Terra and Aqua" the red fairy said. We were not shock that they knew them, we did play the gam after all and so we smiled at them. "So dears you come for new clothes" the blue fairy said. We nodded and I step forward. They waved their wands together and my clothes changed. I had blue demi shorts, long black socks, blue converse, long white sleeves like Aqua that had armour on but mine was purple and light blue and a purple top with pink straps on.

Then Melody step forward and they waved their wands at her and her clothes changed. She had black leggings, light brown skirt, red top with black straps, black converse and big armour glove like Terra that was red and gold. We said our thanks to the fairies and went back to Master Yen Sid.

When we walk through the door he smile at us and said "You two know of the battle that is coming, so I will undo the spell that Xenhnort placed on you". "So we are going to remember our family and his plan" I said and he nodded. Then a bright light filled the room and in my head went through so many memories of my sister and me it was film. I then remember what Xenhnort had done and when the light disappear. I felt happy I had all memories back and I smiled at Melody. She nodded, that meant that she remembered too, "Thank you Master" we said.

He nodded, "Emma your sister said if you return I was to give you both you this" he said and threw us something. It was my way finder that Aqua said she would make me, it was the light blue and I saw that Melody had one that was light brown. I smiled at her and I knew she was remembering her brother. I put my way finder around my neck like an necklace and Melody had hers like a bracelet. "I would like you to meet some other keyblade wielders but they are on a mission, would you mind waiting here" Master said and we nodded. We walk to the window and look out. "I will rescue you Aqua but also Ven and Terra" I thought.

Melody prov

As I look at the window and look at all the stars that represented different worlds, I thought "I wonder which one brother is one" but I knew he was under control off Xenhnort but I had hope with the way finder that Yen Sid gave us that I would find his again and we could be a family again.


End file.
